Deathly Halloween Party
by crazyone256
Summary: It's Halloween and it's time to party! What happens when somethings get to out of hand? guest appearance. Rated for Blood, a small cuss word, mention of murder, plus it's Halloween, and T is awesome. Bad with summery. I added a chapter 2 for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Co: Hi! Welcome to my domain of Halloween…we hope we don't scare you…ThAt MuCh.**_

_**Erik: EnJoY aNd…ScReAm.**_

_***Both Disappears into the darkness***_

* * *

><p>"COME ONE ALEXLION!" Co wined to her friend.<p>

"Yea, it will be fun!" Candy tried to also persuade her as well. Candy, Co, Fey, WP, and Cc where going to a Halloween party with Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Blowhole, Erik, and Kaito, Kowalski long lost twin brother.

"Give me ONE, good reason." They all smirked. They all knew that she liked Erik and Erik liked her. They just won't admit it.

"Erik is going to be there." Co taunted. She froze in her tracks. She slowly turns to them, with a wonders look. "Plus we are going to play a prank." She finishes, Alexlion smiles big.

"We have to get costumes if we are going." They all cheered with glee. Co pulled Alexlion away to get costumes. Erik was going as the Phantom of the Opera, so naturally she was going as Christine. Co, who had a crush on Kaito, was going to wear a golden kimono or a lady of Japan in the old days. WP was a dead queen. Cc was a female pirate, while Fey was dressing up as an angle, and Candy was going as Rin Kagamine in her '_Trick and Treat'_ outfit.

"Are we all read to go?" Co asked as they all nodded. They headed to the boy's house. When they got to the house, it looked like a real haunted house. As they knocked on the door, Blowhole tried to scare them. It failed miserably.

"Nice try." Candy kissed his cheek as they all came in.

"I tried, it is Halloween." He smirked as the others filled in the room. All was going great…at first. Erik and Alexlion were talking with each other while the others were eating some candy, when the whole room went dark.

"BLOWHOLE, TURN ON THE LIGHTS ON RIGHT NOW!" Skipper yelled.

"Uh…that's not me. I am right next to you." Everybody's blood went cold. Then…who turn off the lights?

* * *

><p>"I got a flashlight." Co said, grabbing her flashlight. When she turns it on, she screams. "SKIPPER, I THOUGH I SAID NO CLOWNS! Co was deathly scared of clowns. It reminded her of…'IT'<p>

"There are none…" Everybody slowly backs away. Kaito slowly went over. He grabs a stick as he pokes it. WP clings to Skipper vampire cape. When it fell over the lights went back on, but Co was gone.

"Where is Co?" Fey panicked, Candy just shook her head, not knowing what to do.

"She has to be around here." WP also grab her flashlight, they followed her, not knowing what will happen. "Co, where are you?" WP called from upstairs. When they went up, the stairs creaked, and moan.

"Co…this is not funny, come on out." Alexlion said, clearly scared.

"Cc…CC?" She has disappeared as well, almost into thin air.

"WHERE… DID SHE GO?" Private yelled, Where is everyone going?

* * *

><p>"N…now now….everything is going to be ok." Fey shudders, not knowing what is going on.<p>

"Th…they are going to ok…right?" WP asked Skipper, who just shook his head.

"I…I don't know." They slowly back away. Kowalski backed up and stepped in something. It was scarlet. He took a closer look, it was blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" They all looked where he was pointing at. Blood….all over the floor. Bloody hand prints all over the walls.

"Are…they…?" Fey asked Skipper, with fear in her eyes, then…another scream. "Alex…Alexion?" Erik looked like he was going to cry.

"No…they have to be ok…Alexlion HAS TO BE OK!" He screams with tears in his eyes, was this pay back from last year…or was this real live murder?

"She…will be…" Rico said with uncertainly. Fey, WP, and all they boys, where the only ones left in this "…Wait…where is Candy?"Rico asked. Blowhole nearly went berserk. They boys surrounded Fey and WP. A rope came down from the ceiling. Fey smirked. She knew it was her time to get 'Murder.'

"Good luck getting out of the boy's sights." She whispers to WP as she was lifted up. She nodded and go back to her acting.

"Fey…fey… WHERE IS FEY?" WP scream, all the boys turn to see Fey was gone!

"THE… ATTICE, LET'S GO!" They all yelled when they went up, the boys saw a creepy clown, staring them down in the window. They all shiver as they head up. When they looked around, WP quietly head around the corner to find them.

"WP, come here now." No response, when the boy's turn the corner, they looked through the window to see that same creepy clown they was down stairs on the second floor. The lights started flickering on, and off. They started bunching up together. All of a sudden, they hear a scream. They all jump and run towards the door. When they try to open it, it was locked.

"Trap…Damn." Erik whispers…they heard this low, whisper.

_"...Hey, give me some?"_ Then the lights turn off, lighting flew out side. They boys scream as a sound was heard over the wind and loud noises "_Right now!"_ Then giggling was heard. The lights turn back on, and there before them were the girls.

"Why, did you do that? YOU SCARE US TO DEATH!" They boys yelled in union. This just made the girls giggle louder.

"That, was for the prank you pulled on us from LAST Halloween." Co, giggling what just happens.

"So you use OUR, secreat passageways and use props?" Skipper asked. They all nodded.

"Tricky, so how did you get the clown to move from window to window?" They all looked at each other in confusion.

"We did not do a clown except that one. Co would have freaked out." Alexlion pointed out. They looked at the window and see the clown was not there anymore.

"Uh…" Kaito started, "How about we skip hamburgers and get some pizza?"

"Agree." They all said in union once again and ran to the car. In the car they were discussing what kind of pizza they want, but in the distance a clown was watching them.

"_He, he…Look out…I might find you." _The clown, namely named _'IT'_ said, "_Watch out…and have a DEATHLY Halloween." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Co: Hi! Welcome to my domain of Halloween…we hope we don't scare you…ThAt MuCh.**_

_**Erik: EnJoY aNd…ScReAm.**_

_***Both Disappears into the darkness***_

* * *

><p>"Co, who do you think set up the creepy clown?" She shivers as Alexlion asked that. As Kaito offer her a piece of pizza, the owner of the restaurant announced something.<p>

"We are going to have a SING OFF! Who are my first two victims…AH YOU TWO!" He took Kaito and my hands and moved us to the karaoke box. We chose a song that Candy was dress up as. Rin and Len Kagamine, '_Trick and Treat,' _

* * *

><p><em>Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes <em>_  
><em>_Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest __  
><em>_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick __  
><em>_Come, come, now isn't it fun? __  
><em>_Let the games begin_

The lights flicker, the door's rattled. Private got a little scared. When he looked out the window, he swore he saw a clown. 

_The cinnamon stick is a magic wand __  
><em>_With just one flick the syrup will swell __  
><em>_Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness __  
><em>_Sheltered by the canopy __  
><em>_You'll fall deep asleep_

* * *

><p>Kowalski and CC where holding on to each other because of all the creepiness. Skipper, though he did not get scared, was getting weary with the clown on the door.<p>

"I thought that was on the window!" Private whisper, that just made Skippers hair stand on end. When do clowns move…unless it WAS the clown 'IT.'

_It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages __  
><em>_If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun __  
><em>_Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand __  
><em>_So, right away __  
><em>_Entrust yourself to me_

_For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out _

* * *

><p>The door was scratching, the lights continue to flicker, the other customers became scared. A vampire and werewolf came behind the clown, ready to kill any thing to come in there path on this moonless night. For everyone was weary.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The mercy of love has no place here <em>_  
><em>_Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped __  
><em>_And saw the shadows cast by the lantern __  
><em>_Suddenly, your hair stands on end_

_My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake? __  
><em>_If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you? __  
><em>_Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face __  
><em>_Slip back into your skin __  
><em>_and go back to the show_

* * *

><p>Then, an eerie silence. Nobody move, speak, or even wind, who was blowing violently, could break the silence of the evil feeling of darkness.<p>

_"...Hey, give me some?"_

The door flew open and the clown stepped in. We all got up. He just came up and smiled, a creepy like smile, Kaito and Co where to into the song to take notes.

* * *

><p><em>What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling <em>_  
><em>_shall I bring you some warm milk? __  
><em>_Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here __  
><em>_the stuff from your pockets will be enough in return__  
><em>

* * *

><p>He shut off the lights. We saw his red eyes glow in the dark, then nothingness come to mind, only darkness. As if hope had gave in to the devil of night. Any light of hope, dwindle in numbers as only the stage was our only hope of light.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me something, hurry, hurry <em>_  
><em>_Hey c'mon, right away __  
><em>_Abandon the notion of having a choice __  
><em>_We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey __  
><em>_Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now_

_Right now!_

* * *

><p>The Clown, Vampire, and Werewolf where just giving out candy to everyone. We all sighed in relief. "I thought that was real." Private was relived. Then they see another clown, just staring with a smile with pointed teeth.<p>

"Uh…did you put that clown there?" WP asked everybody shook their heads no. Then, the lights when off, when they came back on, there where words that said, "_Be weary, for if IT come for you, there won't be any more Halloweens for you." _ We where shock, we look around for anymore signs of clowns. Co clings on to Kaito for, IT was mention in the message and IT was a clown.

"Uh…" Erik started "All nighters at my house?" We all nodded, grab pizza, head for Erik's house, and watch '_Friday the 13__th__.'_


End file.
